A big family
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: La fanbase, c'est plus que ça. Nous sommes une famille. Une famille qui s'agrandit si vite que j'ai bien peur de ne jamais finir cette fic ! Mais voilà un petit OS, sur le noyau de la fanbase ( mais je vais rajouter les autres) se soutenant dans des moments difficiles. Joyeux anniversaire Kimi! Je sais que tu attendais cet OS depuis longtemps. :)


Maddey : ça fais un bail que je bosse sur cet OS. J'avais envoyé un spoil à Kimi et depuis elle voulait absolument voir la suite….mah, je me suis dit que j'allais terminer cette fic se soir. En guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ! HAPPI BIRTHDAY KIMI !

Comme je voulais vraiment sortir cette OS aujourd'hui ( cause it's Kimi's birthday ! ^^), il y aura un second chapitre avec la suite des membres de la fanbase. :D

Vala vala ! Je ne possède rien du tout !

Bonne lecture !

PS: je m'excuse des fautes, je poste ça en vitesse et sans relecture !:)

* * *

La fanbase avait décidé de passer les deux mois d'été ensembles.  
Elles avaient réussi à louer un appart sur Paris et passaient leur temps à écrire ou a aller aux conventions.

Elles étaient un peu une grande famille. Et eurent souvent l'occasion de le prouver.

La première fois eut lieu la nuit. Koschei et Tem' entendirent du bruit. Des cris. Des pleurs. Une voix qu'elles reconnurent en quelques secondes. Kimi.  
Sans même se concerter, elles foncèrent vers la porte. En sortant dans le couloir, elle découvrirent la porte de la chambre de Myfan, Haku et Rubé grand ouverte, et celle de Maddey et Kimi entrebâillée. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Elles approchèrent pour découvrir un spectacle qui leur serra le coeur. Kimi était en train d avoir un violent cauchemar. Elle repetait inlassablement : "Non ... Les filles...me laissez pas...j ai peur...leur faites pas de mal...me laissez pas seule..."  
A côté d'elle, Maddey (dormant dans la même chambre, elle avait été la première réveillée), qui avait tente de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Kimi s'était instinctivement retournée et accrochée a son haut de pyjama, pleurant silencieusement dans son sommeil. Myfan avait une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune, murmurant en échos avec Maddey des paroles réconfortantes tandis que Rubé et Haku fredonnaient une berceuse en cœur.  
Koschei et Tem approchèrent doucement et posèrent leur main dans le dos de la cadette du groupe, comme pour lui signaler leur présence. Petit à petit, Kimi s'apaisa dans les bras de Maddey, avant de se rendormir profondément.  
D'un commun accord mental, toute la bande resta près de la plus jeune, s'endormant dans des positions bizarres les unes sur les autres.  
Quand Kimi se réveilla le lendemain, elle découvrir que Maddey ne l'avait pas lâchée de la nuit et que toutes les autres étaient endormies autour d'elle. Elle en pleura de joie.

* * *

La seconde fois fut lors d'une convention. Elle avait été imprudente, et avait été séparée des autres par la foule.  
Tem' suffoquait. Trop de monde. Trop de gens autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bousculée, secouée. Complètement désorientée elle ne voyait plus aucune de ses amies. Sa respiration s'accélérait sous la panique.  
Une main saisit la sienne.  
"Tem'! C'est moi !"  
Koschei. La fanfic writer s'accrocha a son amie comme a une voire de sauvetage.  
"On est désolées de t'avoir perdues...on t'a cherché partout..." s excusa la jeune fille désolée de l'accident.  
"TEM'"  
Le cri les fit se retourner, pour voir le reste de la fan base se précipiter vers elles, un air inquiet peint sur leur visages. Après avoir passé presque 15min à les convaincre que si, elle allait bien, le groupe repris la route, en faisant cette fois bien attention à ne perdre personne en chemin. Et Tem' était au centre du groupe, juste au cas où.  
Intérieurement, Tem souriait, heureuse de voir que ses amies tenaient vraiment beaucoup a elle.  
Elles avaient remarqué qu'elle n'était plus la. Et l avait cherchée. S'étaient inquiétées.  
Ça signifiait beaucoup.

* * *

La troisième fois, ça avait été un soir banal. Chaque personne avait parlé à ses parents...  
"Dites, Maddey prends beaucoup de temps non ? On va rater Aventures! " S'impatienta Myfan.  
"Je vais voir." déclara Rubéale en se dirigeant vers la chambre de celle-ci. Elle la trouva en larmes.  
Elle alerta les autres, et bien vite tout cela se termina avec un gros câlin de groupe. Après un moment, Maddey s'était calmée et s était excuser pour sa grosse crise de nerfs.  
Mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Elle savait que ses amies ne la lâcherait pas, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait. Elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

La quatrième, ce fut un soir d'hiver, bien après les doux mois d'étés. Koschei déprimait.  
Le syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez ? Cette chose horrible qui arrive aux auteurs. Ce moment ou vous fixez votre cahier ou votre page word pendant des heures. Avant de la fermer et de hurler de désespoir devant la disparition de votre muse. Devant l'absence de Dame Inspiration a vos côtés.  
C'était ce qu'était en train d'expérimenter la jeune auteur. Ses parents l'avaient laissée seule pour la semaine, il faisait gris.  
Autant dire qu'elle avait le moral a 0. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était supposée poster le prochain chapitre de sa fic ! Elle relut le début et, prise d'un haut le cœur, manqua de tout effacer.  
C'était nul. De son point de vue, c'était très très nul. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Elle voulait tant rendre ce chapitre à temps ! Pour ne décevoir personne ! Mais vu son rythme d'écriture…c'était foutu d'avance. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Et si les autres lui en voulaient ? Et si elles n'aimaient pas le chapitre ? Koschei n'osait même plus aller sur facebook…

Soudain, la sonnette de sa porte la fit sursauter. Intriguée, elle alla voir. Elle n'attendait personne pourtant…lentement, elle ouvrit la porte….pour se faire sauter dessus par une bande de dingues. La Fanbase. Elle passa la meilleure soirée de sa vie, et remercia chaleureusement ses amies qui la rassurèrent quand à son écriture.

* * *

Hakukai hoqueta. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?! Pourquoi diable avait-elle rejoint les filles dans cette sortie pour Halloween…La fanfic writer n'était pas à l'aise. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait perdu ses amies de vue. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres en marchant dans les allées sombres du cirque abandonné où la joyeuse bande était partie pour se faire peur. Non loin de là, le reste du groupe la cherchait. Elles avaient bien réalisé qu'elles avaient perdu Haku', mais où diable était-elle ? « Dites les filles….marmonna soudainement Tem', Haku' avait pas dit qu'elle avait peur des clowns ? » Kimi blanchît à ces mots. Elle avait oublié. Depuis plusieurs mois, un mec cinglé s'amusait parfois à s'habiller en clown pour faire peur aux gens….Et Haku était seule ! Après avoir mis au courant ses amies, la troupe se sépara. Kimi et Myfan d'un côté, Rubé et Tem' d'un autre, et pour finir Maddey et Koschei. Haku marchait. Elle s'était désormais complètement perdue et par-dessus le marché, son téléphone n'avait plus de batteries ! Elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait désormais plus qu'une seule chose….partir. Loin. Rentrer chez elle et se cacher dans son lit.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle fit volte face, et hurla.

Un clown. Grand.

Avec une machette à la main. Couverte de ce qui semblait être du sang.

Elle tomba en arrière. L'homme s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais et…

« BULLLYAAAAAAA »

Il se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour voir une batte de baseball s'écraser sur son crâne.

Il s'effondra, devant une Myfan victorieuse bien qu'essoufflée, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« HAKU ! »

L'interpelée n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Kimi lui sautait presque dessus en lui faisant un gros câlin et en s'excusant d'avoir oublié sa phobie.

Rubé Tem arrivèrent les premières, ayant entendu le cri de Myfan. Rubé décrocha Kimi et l'aida à se relever avant de lui faire un gros câlin à son tour.

Le reste de la bande arriva, et fut soulagé de trouver leur amie indemne.

Elles ficelèrent le clown et appelèrent la police.

Haku, même si elle restait silencieuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle savait désormais qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amies pour la sauver. Même si pour cela il fallait assommer un fou armé.

* * *

Maddey: Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! On se retrouve plus tard pour un prochain chapitre de nouvelles petites histoires !


End file.
